


【VD】野蔷薇于霜下凋零

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 他并不清楚自己为什么要带这样的花去见那个人，他十分肯定那人并不会喜欢。不——他什么都不喜欢，他想。他喜欢的都是些虚妄的，他没法给他，谁都没法给他的东西。他不该在这里。他甚至没有躺在这之下。他应当躺在比这墓穴更深、更黑暗的地狱之中。稀碎的发帘遮住了他大半的眼，他缓慢地，一点一点地，不带什么情绪地勾起嘴角。“你不是最像的。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	【VD】野蔷薇于霜下凋零

**Author's Note:**

> 5哥×TVD  
> 墓园雷普  
> 很雷  
> 很雷  
> 很雷  
> 重要的事情讲三遍

有时候他在想，红色的玫瑰花语里是不是和雨有关。  
他出门的时候，太阳还很毒，而他此刻的经济状况并不能支撑他把车库里那辆落满灰尘的敞篷跑车开出来，也不能骑那辆油耗十分严重的重排机车。他选择了步行，在沥青和尘土的味道里走了很远，拐进路边唯一的花店，当他出来的时候，雨点砸在包裹玫瑰的塑料布上。  
每一次都是如此。  
他并不清楚自己为什么要带这样的花去见那个人，他十分肯定那人并不会喜欢。不——他什么都不喜欢，他想。他喜欢的都是些虚妄的，他没法给他，谁都没法给他的东西。  
但他依然每次都带着一束血红的玫瑰，如果非要找个缘由的话，或许是因为有人说过这花其实与他很像，扎进肉里的荆棘带出艳色的泪，而后被放置在冷冰冰的石头跟前，莫名带了些诡谲的献祭味道。  
对，献祭。  
他并非前来缅怀什么人，归根结底来说，这或许只是一种近乎病态的自虐意味。  
雨越下越大，他长得更长些的额发扫进眼窝里，淌下露水的味道。墓园里是死寂的静，只余青松与泥土气息。  
他缓慢地穿梭在一排排冰冷的石碑中间，雨水在地面积起水洼，从鞋底缝隙间飞溅出毫无意义的挣扎。  
然后他停了下来，立在他跟前的碑上一个字也没刻，荒凉且空白。他该往那之上镌刻什么呢，他又该如何使用苍白的文字来诠释他和那个人的所有。这一切永久地停留在荒唐的过往中，或浓或淡的每一笔都被黑暗掩埋，迷失中无法向前，亦或是向后。  
他在雨中久久站立，手里艳红的花儿瓣瓣繁复，沾满透明的雨露，向现实蔓延不合时宜的芬芳。  
他沉默着，在即将蹲下将它献祭的前一秒，一声突如其来的轻哼于他身后响起。  
那人出现得悄无声息，像是刀锋一般锐利地割开厚重的空气。但他又像是沉静的深海，强大而内敛，却不带一丝杀气。那人轻松地扼住他的咽喉，抵在颈动脉上的硬茧咯得生疼。  
那人的味道在雨里完全没有扩散出去，顺着紧贴着他的脊背处蔓延成一张密不透风的网，他罩在那里边，吸进满口馥郁的沉木。  
温热的雾气穿过细密的雨帘，抵达他的耳侧只余两个毫无后劲的音节——  
Dante。  
他在浓烈的萦绕周身的虚妄中闭起了眼，安安静静地放任了自己短暂的片刻，然后不费什么力气地挣脱出去。那人与他记忆中全然不同，又无比贴近，仿佛最具讥讽的玩笑。  
他不该在这里。  
他甚至没有躺在这之下。  
他应当躺在比这墓穴更深、更黑暗的地狱之中。  
稀碎的发帘遮住了他大半的眼，他缓慢地，一点一点地，不带什么情绪地勾起嘴角。  
“你不是最像的。”  
呼啸的风携裹着冷雨吹进他们中间。

绝大多数时候，Yamato都忠实地，完美地履行被赋予的任务，然而在极其稀少，并且毫无征兆，缘由不明的情况下，将他的主人扔到错乱的位置。  
比如现在。  
最开始Vergil注意到的是雨。尽管整个属于他的人生轨迹里留给他人的全是冷硬的固有偏见，然而在他与他的孪生弟弟重拾一些亲密的或过分亲密的稳定关系之后，有一些东西也确确实实开始让他回忆起某些过往，比如他的孪生弟弟在暴雨的夜里用后背藏起来的东西，比如锁在抽屉里的一些毫无意义的老旧物品，比如那些被小心翼翼扔进满是裂痕的陶土罐子里封起来的淤泥与破片。  
然后很快他发现那些了无生气的石头方块过分整齐地垒了一排又一排，于是他认出了这是什么地方。他原本以为或许会在眼前的石头上见到脸孔柔美的金发女性，然而那块空荡荡的碑面却是苍白一片，他还未仔细思索这件事所蕴含的意义，熟悉而又稍有陌生的气息降临在了满是松针味道的雨里。  
他看见明显年轻了许多的孪生弟弟，他安静而缓和地在雨里前行，严实的黑色高领上衣与红色的无袖马甲和长裤。这幅画面触动了Vergil一些过分久远的回忆，然而他的弟弟却与他记忆中所有的碎片都毫无相似之处。他背上没有那把跟随了他太久的大剑，甚至也没有携带那对来自人类赠予的黑白双枪，只有一束艳红而不合时宜的花。  
他只用了一瞬便理解了所有的暗示。这苍凉而空白的石板当属于“我”，而他更是理所当然且亘古不变地属于我。他几乎是下意识地隐去身形，带着某种恶趣味的享乐意味暗中观察不属于他记忆中的孪生弟弟。  
啊，是了。他突兀地回忆到。那个不可一世的人类小姑娘曾经满是炫耀意味向他展示那些明显是偷拍的彩色纸片。  
有那么一瞬间他甚至品到些许的期待，他的弟弟孤身一人带着血红的玫瑰在这样的雨里来见这块空白且冰冷的石头，显而易见这是他从未想象过的东西。  
他轻而易举地将他的弟弟扣进怀里，脆弱的颈动脉在他掌心之下跳动。他的弟弟很冷，比起现在的他而言冷得有些过分——当然，这或许只是因为雨。  
然后他放任这个年轻许多的Dante挣脱出去，他早已脱离了用蛮横控制弟弟的阶段。  
然而那对天空蓝的眼眸被碎发遮住大半，在那之中竟没有半点跳动的火星。  
“你不是最像的。”  
Dante看着他，却没在看他。他越过他，看着的是一个幽灵，一个阴魂不散的鬼魂。这鬼魂并没有躺在那冰冷的石板与泥土之下，而是锁在他的心脏深处，用他的动脉血浇出虚幻的墓碑。  
“是吗。”  
这个凭空出现的男人眼底的银蓝骤然变得很深，他状似从容地逼近，平静地看着Dante一步又一步后退。皮靴的后跟越过坚硬的石板路，堪堪顿在被雨水泡得松软的泥土之上，于是Dante停了下来，不着痕迹地把那只脚挪了回来。  
Vergil面无表情地看着他的小动作，他没费什么功夫就理解了Dante那点心思。他已经太过熟悉他的孪生弟弟，包括他那些毫无意义又让他变得软弱的举动。他扼住Dante拿着花的那只手手腕，捆在洁白花边塑料布里的花束滚落在泥泞中，散落出满地的艳红。他把他年轻时的孪生弟弟压在“他自己”的墓碑上，拨开挡住他眼帘的碎发，然后他命令他。  
“看着我，Dante。”  
Dante下颌线条咬得很紧，他挣扎着想要远离背后的石碑，就像是试图远离满是荆棘的废墟。但他并未能成功，他甚至没能别过脸去，因为眼前穿着深色大衣的男人掐住了他的下巴，然后他尝到那人嘴里薄荷的味道。  
这简直荒唐至极。  
他的哥哥当然不会主动吻他，Vergil只喜欢冷冰冰地侵犯他，用施加痛楚宣誓一些绝对的优势。这个幻象、这个亡灵带着令人向往的体温，一寸一寸地仔细确认他口腔里的每一处黏膜，粗糙的舌苔安抚地刮蹭Dante的上颚。他指甲扎进土里，骨节泛起苍白，却也逃不出臆想的泥沼。  
于是Vergil居高临下地看着他，拇指的硬茧将他润湿的下唇碾出些血色，语间藏起半句叹息。  
“我愚蠢的、软弱的小弟弟。”他手腕在半空轻巧地一翻，一抹银光在坠落的雨中降落。“我会让你知道，Dante。”  
完全湿透的布料破碎时只发出了微不足道的悲鸣，然后冰冷的空气趁机侵入他最隐秘的位置。粗糙的手套边缘撑开那个许久无人触碰的穴口，然后这个男人给了挣扎中的他另一个吻。  
他年轻的孪生弟弟肠壁紧得仿佛处子，尽管Vergil很清楚他曾经进入过这里多少次。现在的他熟悉Dante的身体如同呼吸，他轻而易举找到Dante敏感的位置，他的弟弟绞紧了身躯，初生的潮水很快漫过那些沟壑。他咬着Dante的下唇离开了一瞬，这让他的弟弟免于窒息的压迫，于是他向他分享了他的呼吸，满意地听着他的弟弟发出临近高潮的喉音。  
这还不够，我的弟弟。  
他空出另一只手扶上Dante半昂起头的阴茎，他的弟弟抗拒地弹起上身，却徒劳地被扼住命脉。他实在太过熟练，于是很快便让他的弟弟射了出来，粘稠的液体挂满他的掌心。他嗤笑了一声，抽出开拓Dante后穴的手指，那上面也裹满了充满情色意味的黏液。  
“——！？等、不要——！”  
他的弟弟急促的语调里似乎掺杂了半抹哭腔，然而他对此无动于衷地将那些体液抹在了空白的石碑上——难道还有比这更加适合的印迹吗。  
“Dante，”他又一次命令他：“看着我。”  
他在那对氤氲的蓝色眼眸里找到了自己的倒影，这让他稍微满足了些地进入了他，一些其他的东西混在雨露里砸了下来，于是他低头去品尝这属于他孪生弟弟的苦楚。那些艳红的花瓣在他们身下被碾碎成泥，徒劳地转化出堕落的香气。  
他的弟弟理所当然就是这种花儿，火一般地艳红，带着致命的尖刺。他不是温室里的那些娇弱无用的花，而是长在那野地里的，盛开于高高的雪山之巅，浇灌着冰凉的雪水。旁人或许会被那些纷繁层叠的花瓣上的艳色所迷惑，然而Vergil却很清楚，该是将他收束于掌心中，那些尖刺深深地扎进肉里，被同样颜色的血浸泡的花瓣，散发出临近腐烂的芬芳与甘甜，这便是最适合的、独属于他孪生弟弟的所有。  
玫瑰的尖刺深埋进Dante左手的掌心里，一如他的兄长曾经带给过他的老旧烙印，覆盖在那之上的伤痕瞬间便会被修复，就像他们无法逆转的过往。然而Vergil捉住了那只手，他撕开即将消逝的伤痕，一次又一次的覆盖，从他只余苦楚的血中找寻那进存的甘甜。  
他曾经擅长带给他痛楚，而现在更是清楚如何赋予他堕落的、无上的欢愉。让他在高潮中崩溃，被拆解成一块一块的，每一块都打上属于他的烙印。  
但是他只在他的孪生弟弟眼底找到冰冷的灰烬，他一次也不曾点燃他与生俱来的火。  
Dante眼里看着的依然不是实实在在出现在他眼前的Vergil。他被绵延不绝的高潮激得溃不成形，颤抖着用破碎的音节念出他兄长的名。然而Vergil很清楚这不是给他的，这依然属于那个妄念中的幽影。  
他从未如此地憎恨过一个亡灵，一个根本不存在的鬼魂。这鬼魂冒了他的名，披了他的皮囊，却与他全然不同。它与他的孪生弟弟一同禁锢在深渊之中，在他当初自己选择坠入的地狱深处。它甚至至今也没有完全消亡，在一些他们不愿触碰的黑暗里蛰伏，不放过每一个讥讽他的契机。  
看着我，看着我Dante。你是我的，只是我的。  
他扣紧在他怀里不住痉挛的孪生弟弟，用牙齿撕开他的衣服，幽蓝的魔力凝聚在他剧烈起伏的左边胸口，然后他一笔一划地烙下自己的名字。  
就算现在那个鬼魂还将继续且长久地锁住他的孪生弟弟，但是在属于他们自己的时间里，他会找到这个烙印，进而唤醒他的弟弟尘封的记忆。  
Dante呜咽着屈起身子，他徒劳地想在溺死前抓到半截浮木。然后他的掌心被另一个体温包覆，带着硬茧的手指扣进他的指缝里。他清醒了半秒，怔怔地看着那只应当属于他兄长的手，然后他终于不再看着那层虚妄，而是正在他体内埋下真实的男人。  
“……啊——Vergil……Ver……”  
他低泣着任由自己被锁进那人的胸口，他听见他的心跳，有力的、过速的、透过骨传导清晰而真实地灌进他的耳中。  
“……Vergil。”  
他叹息着，握紧手指然后又慢慢松开。  
在Vergil射出来之前他的弟弟已经昏了过去，他靠着冰冷的石碑滑下去一点，又被捞了起来。Vergil一边灌满他孪生弟弟的小腹，缓慢地亲吻了他颤抖的睫毛，那苦涩的味道并没有任何变化。  
他开始后悔这场徒劳的时空之旅，但他如果从未涉足，那么Dante一定会向他隐瞒至所有的一切终结之时。  
雨还在下，冰凉的液体钻进Vergil的衣领一直抵达心脏。他替他的弟弟挡了大半，他当然可以将他丢在这里独自离开，很长的一段时间内他以为他无比擅长这个。然而他最终沉默着用自己的外套将年轻的孪生弟弟包裹起来，他并不能留给现在的他什么，但是他们还有一次机会，他的弟弟会重新把自己点燃，就像他每一次做的那样。  
他把Dante抱在怀里离开墓园，开始认真思索是否能找到回事务所的路。乌云开始变淡，或许下一秒便会出现一阵风把它吹散。  
“我们会解决这个，Dante。”他对着自己低语，“我们还有很多时间。”

Fin.


End file.
